<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time To Stop Waiting by takemetosnurch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274822">Time To Stop Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetosnurch/pseuds/takemetosnurch'>takemetosnurch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP-113 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, SCP-113, no beta we die like davie, transtalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetosnurch/pseuds/takemetosnurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before appearing to Belarus and America, SCP-113 appeared to Liechtenstein and Prussia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Liechtenstein/Female Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP-113 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time To Stop Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was by impulse that Liechtenstein ended up at Prussia’s hotel room, his knuckles tapping on the door before his brain could catch up and tell him to just go back to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Liechtenstein started to turn around, the door opened, and Prussia jumped when Liechtenstein did out of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,sorry—” they said in unison and then laughed, Prussia stepping aside as she scratched the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Liechtenstein walked into the room, Prussia closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went out drinking without me?” Prussia joked as she went to sit backwards in the chair by the desk, and Liechtenstein’s flush deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Luxembourg and Portugal.” Liechtenstein had left when it became obvious he was a third wheel. He sat on the foot of the large bed, facing Prussia, whose ruby eyes were half-lidded, her smile lazy. She looked tired, and by the rumpled look of the bed, it seemed Liechtenstein had woken her up. “I’m sor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine.” Prussia’s words slurred a bit. It sounded like she’d been drinking some herself. She scratched the back of her head again, her short, spiky hair looking messier than usual. She was dressed in just a black tank top and striped shorts. She’d shaved her legs recently, and Liechtenstein could smell her rose-scented shampoo from where he sat. “Got tired of hearing Lux and Port flirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew they were dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia snorted. “You didn’t? They make it more obvious than Spain and Ass-tria.” She barked a laugh at her own joke, snorting in the process, which made her laugh more, almost falling off the chair, and Liechtenstein found himself laughing too, moving forward to catch Prussia and bring her to the bed. He almost succeeded in only dropping her on top of him, seeing as Prussia was a head taller than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got Prussia to the bed, though, smiling as she continued to giggle, pulling Liechtenstein down to lay close to her. Her breath smelled of Echte Kroatzbeere and Schwartzhog, and with how close Liechtenstein was to Prussia, he could smell her favorite mint lip balm, which she usually wore when she wanted to go through the motions of putting on lipstick but didn’t feel safe or comfortable to put on make-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been a hard dysphoria day for her, so Liechtenstein just held her close and sang some of her favorite songs, until she was asleep and Liechtenstein felt like he couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he got out of the bed, chuckling as Prussia let out a loud snore, and Liechtenstein threw the blanket over her and headed into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He was gasping for breath when he’d finally tossed down his layers of clothes, leaving only the white half-binder he wore underneath it all. The head doctor of his medical team had warned him there could be possible dangers if he hurt himself wearing it too often, so he tried to relegate wearing it to only when his chest dysphoria got to where he felt like he had too much trouble even functioning during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the end, the twisted and pulled and prayed nothing tore, Liechtenstein having to wiggle until the binder was finally off and on the floor. He did his best to ignore his reflection before grabbing his oversized hoodie and filled a cup with water. He should leave it on the table for Prussia; her hangovers had been known to cause storms back home, enough that she’d been banned from drinking by multiple monarchs in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Prussia’s stories from back then made Liechtenstein smile as she set the cup down, only to catch sight of a strange stone next to the alarm clock. It was red with stripes of pale orange-brown, and Liechtenstein felt an urge to reach for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped a hand over his mouth when he called out, the rock burning his skin, but when he tried to pull his hand back from the stone, he couldn’t, and his teal eyes widened in shock and panic as a feeling like electricity surged through him and made him double over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bed, Prussia continued snoring, her body full of enough alcohol that she didn’t even dream. Sometimes her dreams were full of bliss, showing her what-ifs, with the body she craved and wished for. Sometimes they were nightmares, forcing her to relive trauma and dysphoria ten-fold. Sometimes the blissful dreams were worse, like her brain realized her waking up from that far-off reality was the most pain it could give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when drunk, she slept deeply, dreams, if she had them, way more vivid. But she floated in blissful nothing, unaware as to what was happening to Liechtenstein beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein’s shoulder length hair shifted forward around his face as he fell to his knees, left hand still on the stone as heat and electricity flowed through his body. He felt it collect in his hips and swore through his teeth as he still covered his mouth when he felt bone crack as his hips shrunk inward. His thighs slimmed down, and he felt his jeans turn loose even as the dip in his waist filled out, giving him a more straight-line figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muscle built in his legs as his shoulders broadened, his arms, chest, and back bulking up slightly as his neck thickened. Liechtenstein’s eyes widened as he felt something prickle beneath his hand over his mouth, and he ran it over his now-angular jaw, finding faint stubble, thicker along his wider sideburns. His lips thinned but remained rosy, and his nose grew slightly as his browline lowered. Blonde hair fell to the carpet below as his hairline changed, and the hair on his legs and arms became more coarse and turned a shade or two darker. Hair grew over his chest as his breasts shrunk, becoming pectorals, though the hair was parse, disappearing before a thin happy trail appeared and slipped below the band of Liechtenstein’s boxers, which like his jeans were looser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed again, panting and vision doubling as his stomach churned. He felt green at the gills, regretting the bomb shots Luxembourg had talked him into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The electricity-like feeling gathered between his legs, Liechtenstein gasping at the sharp feeling of pulling and expanding. His packer suddenly felt as though it were pressing against him uncomfortably, the Cyberskin sticking to his bare skin in a way that made him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was over, and Liechtenstein fell to the ground as the stone continued to glow, almost humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and the sound of Liechtenstein falling to the ground was finally enough to stir Prussia awake, who mumbled nonsense and rubbed her ruby eyes. Soon, she noticed Liechtenstein on the ground, thinking something about him looked different, but her vision was still a bit blurry, her tongue feeling as though it were growing fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?” Prussia almost fell on top of him and crawled around her friend’s (but hopefully one day something more?) body. She shook him, and he stirred, words slurring and making Prussia gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision was clearer, and she saw that Liechtenstein’s face looked different, while still being clearly Liechtenstein. His voice was deeper, too even if he was just grumbling about being tired and cursing Luxembourg under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?” Prussia tried again, looking up when a red glow caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By a glass of water Liechtenstein must have set there was a stone that looked like red jasper except for the glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Prussia wondered for a moment if she was only seeing the glow because of her drunkenness, and as she wondered, she reached for a stone, swearing in German, French, and English when it felt like the stone burned her hand, but when she tried to snatch it back, she couldn’t, and the burning feeling gave way to heat and a feeling like electricity flowing through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked over the water onto the bed as she fell over, forearms on the end table to hold up her body as she felt the electricity-like feeling gather in her hips and thighs. Muscle popped and cracked as her hips expanded while her waist pinched inward slightly, though her ab muscles remained defined. Her ass became rounder while her thighs became softer, the new curves accenting her muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and panted, sweat breaking out over her face as Prussia swallowed, trying to keep down her drinks from an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she focused on keeping herself from vomiting over the table and bed, Prussia’s shoulders narrowed slightly as her neck slimmed down, Adam’s apple and stubble disappearing. Her face became more of a diamond shape, hairline shifting downward and browline rising while her nose became slightly smaller. Her lips became full, pouty, and Prussia let out a shaky breath that ended in a loud belch. She didn’t feel like she was going to throw up anymore, but she felt like she was about to collapse, suddenly exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The electricity-like feeling gathered in her chest, nipples pressing against her tank top and Prussia soon grunting as she realized her chest was pressed uncomfortably against the end table. The electricity and heat went down to between her legs as Prussia shifted, only vaguely aware of the feeling of her small breasts bouncing at the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a right feeling between Prussia’s legs, and Prussia told herself to look down but didn’t have the strength and didn’t feel like she could do anything but sleep. As she stared at the clock, which said it was almost two in the morning, the bulge in Prussia’s shorts, now tight around her hips and ass, disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Prussia fell back and curled up by Liechtenstein, fast asleep and snoring, and the stone disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein woke up first, to water dripping on the side of his head. After that, he felt discomfort in his jeans, then Prussia on the floor next to him. His groggy mind took a moment to come to a decision, but when he realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to pee, Liechtenstein decided to adjust his packer first. It and his harness were pushing up against him much too uncomfortably, so he shuffled to the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light, so as to not wake up Prussia by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the light was on, though, he jumped in surprise and stared at the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the—” he stopped, hand going to his throat and finding the small bump of an Adam’s apple. He also found the roughness of facial hair growing in, and Liechtenstein almost laughed when he realized his first thought was that he was upset the hair wasn’t as full as Switzerland’s or Netherland’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands shaking, Liechtenstein bent forward slightly to grab the back of his hoodie and pull it off, hesitating before finally opening his eyes. His knees went weak, and he grabbed the counter to keep on his feet as he stared at his flat chest. It was then he realized what the discomfort must be, and he quickly tore off his jeans, his dick pushing against his packer, which was held in place by a harness that hugged Liechtenstein’s muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off the harness, letting the packer fall to the tile floor as his dick was allowed to stand at attention. Morning glory, Liechtenstein assumed, as he didn’t feel particularly aroused. It didn’t take too long for it to become flaccid, though, as Liechtenstein continued to inspect his appearance, his bushy eyebrows, which were lower, making his eyes look smaller, more angular. His face was more angular, his jawbone more pronounced. Even with hair he never cut above his shoulders, due to his boss’s request, he was undeniably male, and he swallowed, smiling wide before dressing back in his jeans, which, by the way the hem now hit just above his ankles, showed that Liechtenstein had even grown taller, but putting on his “If It Fits I Sits” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon Slayer</span>
  </em>
  <span> T-shirt instead of his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he’d been lucky enough to not be “well-endowed,” seeing his T-shirt laying flat over his chest while his binder lay on the floor next to his discarded packer made Liechtenstein grin all over again, his teal eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before leaving the bathroom, Liechtenstein remembered the spilled water, and he grabbed some towels and brought them to the bed. Thankfully, the water hadn’t drenched the hotel phone and alarm clock much, and once the water was cleaned up as much as it could be, Liechtenstein hung up the damp towels and blankets over the bathtub edge and went to fetch the glass to refill it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After seeing his own changes, finding Prussia with breasts and rounded hips was less surprising, and Liechtenstein finally remembered the weird stone and started searching around the end table and bed after setting down the glass. He couldn’t find it anywhere and frowned but only for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was fate, a gift from an occasionally merciful God. He pulled Prussia, smiling at the sound of her new voice. Grunted around snorts, it wasn’t exactly melodious, but it was a huskiness Liechtenstein would love to listen singing his and Prussia’s favorite songs, reading poetry, telling him about Prussia’s day to even the most mundane detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat went to his cheeks, which turned red, and even the tips of his ears turned red as he finally got Prussia into bed, his hand accidentally brushing over her ass. Her face and neck were shiny with sweat, so Liechtenstein tried to ignore the pattering of his heart as he went to get a damp, cool washcloth to pat Prussia’s face and neck. He found himself staring at her long, snow-colored lashes, which rested beautifully on her rosy cheeks. Her lips, also rosy, were pouty, which Liechtenstein mused she might not like, they made her look younger, like she might not get taken as seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be the other person’s detriment, though, as her arms, shoulders, and legs, while not as bulky as they’d been before, thanks to Prussia’s phase of wanting to bulk up in attempt to distance himself from his longing to be a woman, were still muscular. She made Liechtenstein think of a comic book heroine or a Valkyrie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want her to step on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, then flushed red again as he quickly scuttled away to put the washcloth back into the bathroom. He was aware of a stirring between his legs as thoughts of Prussia holding him against a wall filled his mind. He thought of her pinning his arms above his head when he tries to grope her, of pressing her pelvis against his, of kissing him deeply, her lips moving down his neck and chest, stopping to toy with one of his nipples as she grinds herself against him teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…,” Liechtenstein murmured, dick uncomfortable as it pushes against the zipper of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the sink and splashed cold water over his face, taking breaths until he calmed down and his erection went away. He didn’t want to “take care of himself” in Prussia’s bathroom, even if it was a hotel. That felt too much of a crossing of boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been attracted to Prussia for years, decades even, but he didn’t typically first jump to such… heated thoughts, not right away anyway, prompted only by looking at her. He wasn’t sure if it was his change, hers, or both. He wasn’t sure if it was the testosterone that had replaced the estrogen in his body or the deep comfort in his own body that he finally felt and never thought he would. He’d never really thought much about sex before, since that intimacy in a body he hated was something his mind had been unable to conjure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, though, Liechtenstein couldn’t worry about it too much, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated in his back pocket, and Liechtenstein dried off his face and hands before grabbing it, seeing texts from Switzerland and Portugal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland: Where are you? Claude said you were coming back to the hotel, but I didn’t see you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland: Are you okay? Just text me back, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland: I’m getting worried. Text me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal: I’m sorry if me and Claude made you feel like a third wheel! Are you okay? Vash keeps calling, wondering where you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal: Are you angry Elias? I’m sorry but please answer your brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Liechtenstein called Switzerland, rolling his eyes when he picked up after the first ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally!” he blew up. “Where are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prussia’s. My phone was on vibrate, so I guess I didn’t notice it, sorry,” Liechtenstein answered, forgetting momentarily about his voice change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, and when Liechtenstein was about to start explaining, Switzerland blew up again, Liechtenstein having to hold the phone away from his ear for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias,” Liechtenstein monotoned. “And ow. I don’t know what happ—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let me fucking fin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me expl—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t give the phone back to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Liechtenstein shouted into the phone, “You still sleep with a teddy bear Italy gave you back in the eighties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland finally went silent and Liechtenstein continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five years ago, it got misplaced after the corgi you were watching for England took it to play with it. You accidentally set off a gun and blew a hole through your wall while trying to look for it.” He took a breath, calming down. “You were the first person I came out too, and you told me that if I stopped wearing the ribbon you got me, it wouldn’t hurt my feelings. You also got me my first binder, and when you kept accidentally misgendering me, you gave me a spray bottle to use on you to ‘train’ you to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein became quiet, waiting for Switzerland to finally speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked finally, and Liechtenstein told him about the rock. He didn’t mention Prussia changing too, though. She could do that when she wanted—after her hangover passed. “I’ll ask England and Norway about it. Just in case there’s any side-effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein hadn’t thought of that, but he couldn’t think of any side-effects that wouldn’t make having the body he wanted worth it. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland blew out a breath. “Would you like my help to explain to others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Liechtenstein leaned against the wall. “I already came out before. This time around shouldn’t be too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Switzerland sounded much calmer, tired. He’d probably been up, texting and calling around to figure out where Liechtenstein was, and he felt a bit of guilt for not letting him know he’d gone to a different hotel to spend time with Prussia. “Remember to set your alarm. The world meeting’s at ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already set,” Liechtenstein told him. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switzerland yawned. “Good night. You’re feeling okay? Not sick? Not in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein smiled. “No, and better than okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Try to get some sleep, and remember to drink water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liechtenstein hung up and texted Portugal, letting him know he was fine and just called Switzerland. Portugal, always the night owl, responded within seconds with a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prussia, meanwhile, was stirring back into wakefulness, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. She still tasted bile, and the room tilted and started to slowly rotate as she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m never drinking again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, though she already knew it was a lie as she looked at the end table and saw two glasses of water. She tried to grab one, but her hand only went through air, nails clinking against the edge of the real glass. She tried to stay still and focus until the two glasses in her vision became one, the world slowly righting herself as she finally grabbed hold of the glass and drained the water, rivulets dribbling over her chin and running down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just the red light from the alarm clock was too much, and Prussia squeezed her eyes shut, handing over the glass when someone said he’d refill it for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmf,” she muttered, falling back into bed, arms squishing into something on her chest, and when she pushed down more, she felt pain and became confused. She cracked her eyes open and looked down, eyes suddenly becoming wide at the sight of cleavage. “What?! Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grasped her head, sitting criss-cross-applesauce as she panted, the person from before coming back with the glass, full with water again. Prussia drained it, too thirsty and in too much pain to think about her new breasts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, though, the pain finally ebbed, and she was sipping the water instead of gulping it down. She looked down again, confused but elated and then fearful at what she saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dreaming,” the person said, sitting on the bed, and Prussia looked up to say something but paused. “Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she remembered finding him on the ground, and the red glowing rock. She looked to the end table, and Liechtenstein must have known what she was looking for, because he said, “It’s gone. I looked. Vash said he’ll ask Arthur and Lukas about it. He wants to know if there’s side-effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck side effects,” Prussia grumbled, close to tears. “I’m not going back.” She looked up as Liechtenstein took one of her hands, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, Maria.” He leaned forward, pausing, and Prussia grinned, almost spilling the water again as she set the glass down on the end table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, Liechtenstein pulling Prussia into his lap, even though she was still taller than him by a few centimeters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he whispered when they finally broke away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for you to do that,” Prussia admitted, heart pitter-pattering as warmth filled her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s stop waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>